A wireless wide area network (typically referred to as a “wireless WAN” or “WWAN”) is a type of wireless networks. Another type of wireless networks is e.g. wireless local area network (typically referred to as a “wireless LAN” or “WLAN”). A WWAN differs from a WLAN in that the former typically uses mobile telecommunication cellular network technologies to transfer data. Such cellular technologies may include technologies specified in 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), such as e.g. Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), or Long Term Evolution (LTE), or non-3GPP networks, such as e.g. Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX). LTE and WiMAX are typically considered to be fourth generation (4G) technologies in that they aim to provide an end-to-end Internet Protocol (IP) connectivity and are characterized by higher speeds and lower latency.
WWAN connectivity, in particular 4G WWAN connectivity, is a relatively recent technology, based on using cellular modems to provide WWAN connectivity over 4G cellular networks. Because the 4G WWAN technology is so recent, such modems have multiple issues which sometimes make the 4G WAN link unstable and completely unusable. Nevertheless, routers, such as e.g. Integrated Service Routers (“ISRs”), integrating cellular modems to provide WWAN connectivity over 4G cellular networks have tremendous demand across the world. One problem with such 4G routers arises from the fact that, up to date, the integrated modems (and cellular technology) implemented in such routers are designed for handset-like use, e.g. for use in a cell phone, while 4G routers are enterprise-class routers which are often deployed in remote locations such as on trains, cargo fleets, or along oil pipelines. On a cell phone, if a modem is unable to connect to the Internet due to a certain issue, the user simply restarts the phone to restore the Internet connection. This problem becomes significantly more severe with 4G routers where the only way to recover from a situation where a modem, and therefore the entire 4G router, has become unstable or unusable is to go to the remote location where the router is deployed and manually reload the router. Such an approach is costly, cumbersome, and complicated, and contributes to the fact that oftentimes 4G WWAN interface cannot be considered as a primary link, but is only considered as a secondary, or backup, link.
What is needed in the art is an approach that could improve on at least some of the issues of WWAN interfaces, in particular 4G WWAN interfaces, described above.